Feathers Smeared With Blood
by TheLastEcho
Summary: Willow; the girl with a secret. the girl with time. the girl who doesn't even know all that she's capable of. Alex; the werewolf hunter. And Scott; the werewolf. "Welcome to Beacon Hills Willow."


_**Dear diary, well... todays the big day. Todays the day Nina and I start our Jr year at our new school. I'm so not excited… I just want to go back to New York! UGH!**_

_**Talk to you later diary! - Willow!**_

…_. Wtf is wrong with me…?_ 'Delete, delete, delete' the ticking of my keyboard echoing in the small room that at I share with my new adoptive sister Nina, who (surprisingly) at this moment was not in the room. She was down stairs with her mom getting (finally) packed and ready to head to school. I on the other hand was prepared… and by that I mean I did a few days ago before we even left New York.

_**Dear diary…**_

Delete, delete, delete. …. Ugh! …

_**Ok look diary! Nina and I start school today, I'm not excited but I'm ready to get this shit over with! Well, I gotta go now! **_

_**- Willow.**_

_That sounds good. Short sweet and to the damn point._ I say to myself, pulling my shirt over my head. New day, new school, brand new shoes… let's hope today goes smoothly. I sigh and get up from the desk in my bedroom and start getting dressed and ready for school.

My name is Willow Fields.

See my mom past away about eleven months ago. Her illness got the better of her, and unfortunately she passed away in her sleep. But at least she went peacefully. I have to tell myself that a lot. After my mom past away, my aunt told me to get out, or she was going to call the police to get me out. That's when my best friend Nina and her wonderful family came to my rescue. Nina and her parents were moving to California in a few months after it all happened, and with her parents already thinking of me as family I was adopted fairly quickly.

After my mom past and I left my aunt's house I went through an appearance change. I cut my hair off, pierced a few things, and had an attitude change for the better. I wasn't Queen Weird anymore. I didn't let anyone walk all over me, take advantage of me in any way, and damn sure I haven't let anyone run their mouth about me without a fight. To say Nina's parents were now the guardians of a scrapper, was an understatement.

What the Williams family doesn't know though is the methods I turned to, to help me deal with the loss of my mother from time to time. Call it 'Sex, drugs, and Rock n' Roll' if you will. I was sneaking out through Nina's window, having sex with strangers, snorting a little Coke here and there, maybe smoking a little pot, and letting the breeze of the wind be my music to guide me to the next guy and the next fight.

The day Nina's parents talked to me about adoption, they asked if I wanted to change my last name. They told me it was my decision and mine alone to become a Williams. And when I told Nina's mom and dad that my decision was to keep my last name as Fields, they both told me that they had hoped that's what I would have chosen.

What I didn't tell them that night, was that in every way I wanted to be a part of their family because I wanted one. And at the same time I wanted nothing to do with their family because I didn't have one at the same time.

Did I forget to mention I'm psychic? Well I am. I was born with the ability, just by holding someone's hand I can see into their past, even into their future if that's what they'd like.

"Willow! Breakfast is ready! Hurry up kiddo or you're going to be late!" yelled Mark, Nina's dad up the stairs.

"Coming Mr. Williams." I yelled back, my thoughts interrupted, while hitting the save button on my desktop and closing the laptop.

Now ten months later here we are. Beacon Hills, California. And can I say what a change of scenery! Grass, actual grass! (What? I'm from the fucking city; I've hardly ever seen grass before.) As I make my way over to my bed, plop down and put on my shoes, I start to sing to myself. I've found that I really love to sing, it helps in a way to get over the loss of my mom, and connect with her all at once.

After I finished putting on my shoes I shut the closet door and checked myself over in the floor length mirror on the back. My hair (now) cut above my shoulders stick-straight with a flower pinned on one side, no make-up except for a very light brushing of lip-gloss, my outfit of choice today is a long sleeved black and purple top, dark blue skinny jeans, and my favorite purple Converse sneakers, all clad with a couple of bracelets.

As I made my way down the stairs, grabbing my backpack from the hall closet, and one more glance in the hall mirror, placing on my fakes happy smile I decide I'm ready. Stepping into the kitchen I'm hit with the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs. Mrs. Williams really knows how to make a crappy day into a good one just by cooking food.

"Good morning Willow, here's your breakfast." Clara, Nina's mom says as she sets down a plate full of yummy looking bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Good morning everyone. Oh wow Nina, you're going to go for the natural look today? Nice." I said around a mouth full of eggs.

Nina's eyes grew wide, her fork full of food stopping midair in front of her mouth. "OMG! I forgot to put on make-up! Mom why didn't you tell me?" she threw her fork on her plate and bolted for the steps.

I glanced over at Mrs. Williams to see her giggling over her pan of more eggs. I sat in comfortable silence thinking to myself how this day could go wrong. But my thoughts were interrupted when Mrs. Williams turned to me and a sly smile on her lips.

"Willow, I'd like to talk to you for a minute."

"I don't need the sex talk Mrs. Williams." I said with a laugh around a mouth full of eggs.

She chuckled to herself softly and sat down on the other side of the table from me wiping her hands on her apron. She's the poster women for all housewives out there.

"No I think at seventeen you know the basics by now. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to talk to you about Nina. I want to ask you to look out for her as best you can today. Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. I'm sure you two won't have all of your classes together, but just make sure she eats lunch and doesn't get too lost. Can you do that for me Willow?"

I smiled at her as I sat down my fork and put my napkin on top of my plate. "Of course I will Mrs. Williams. You don't even have to ask."

"Thank you, Willow." She said softly

"You're welcome." I can hear Nina yelling for me to meet her at the door. I clear up my plate and glass and start heading for the door, but stop in the doorway of the kitchen. I turn back to Clara and look at her with sad eyes. "I still miss her." I say so only the two of us can hear.

"I know you do Willow. And I also know, that just like me, she's very proud of you."

"Come on Willow we're gonna be late!" Nina shouted in my ear and started to drag me by the arm towards the front door.

I looked back to Clara and gave her a small wave and she returned it with a small tilt of her head.

..

…

..

…

"Come on Willow, stop being a freak and let's get this damn day over with!" Nina yelled as she slammed the passenger door shut and skipped towards the front door of the school.

I hadn't even fully put the car in park yet. I'm having a sick feeling right now. (Remember when I told you about my psychic-ness? Yea well I was having it right now.) The feeling of something that would change my life forever the second I stepped out of this car. Whether I want it or not, it's coming.

_I could put the car in reverse and get the fuck out of here! _I could. I could drive this car out of the parking lot and not come back. I could run away like I had planned to a hundred times over.

_No I can't… I can't leave Nina. And I certainly can't leave her family; they're all I have left._

"Damn it." I muttered to myself throwing the car in park and cutting the engine. I hopped out and stuffed the keys into my backpack. I found Nina coating her lips (again) with her new 'Spring Bliss Kisses' lip-gloss, leaning against a very, _very_ expensive looking car, like she didn't have a care in the world…

"Nina, get your ass off of that car." I tapped my foot at her impatiently against the pavement.

"I _so _want to find the owner of this car and suck his face until his mommy and daddy give me my very own." She said with a giggle as she twisted the lid on the glittery pink tube and shoved it into her (overly stuffed) purse.

"And if the owner is a girl?" I asked with an eye-roll.

"Well then I'll let her lick and feel me up a little bit." She muttered with a small flip of her hair.

"And if it belongs to a teacher?" I asked with a smirk. _Oh I can't wait to hear this._

"Duh Willow." She said with raised hands as if it was so easy. I paused, looking at her with a raised eyebrow and waited for her to finish. She sighed "1. Sugar Daddy. And 2. Good grades." …..Wow…..

"You're seriously twisted." I laughed and shook my head at her, looping my arm through hers and pulling her towards the school.

As we came only feet from the first few steps, still in the crosswalk, a blue Jeep came zooming around the corner, the driver laughing and carrying on with his passenger not paying any attention. I pulled Nina out of the way attempting to take the hit instead of her. As the driver and his friend came back to fucking reality and saw what the fuck was going on, he slammed on brakes. The Jeep coming to a screeching halt literally inches from Nina and I.

The Jeep was mere inches from my face and the two guys sat staring at me wide eyed and mouth agape. That's when the anger hit me. I slammed my fist down on the hood of the Jeep as hard as I could. "Watch where the fuck you're going asshole! If you can't drive and pay attention at the same time, get the fuck out from behind the wheel." I shouted

The boy driving with the egg-shaped head and a short haircut rose up a hand to me and gave a small apologetic smile. "Sorry." He shouted.

I flipped him the bird and glared at him. When my eyes settled on his friend something stopped me dead in my tracks. Our eyes connected and he was looking at me as if he could read my mind.

"Willow, come on. I really need to pee." I barely heard Nina say. It was as if time around me and this kid had stopped. But it wasn't a good thing. Something about him was dangerous.

I let Nina pull me away, up the few steps and in through the double doors of the main building. She broke off away from me and turned to the left muttering to me about going to find the bathroom and off down the hallway she went. I moved to the right slightly, getting out of everyone's way, and shuffling around in my backpack for my schedule. Looking up my locker number and code for the lock, I stuffed the piece of paper back into my backpack. I turned to find hall '3' and headed for my locker, but unfortunately today is just not my fucking day because the second I walk through the damn door I'm hit by a fucking brick wall and fall flat on my ass… _hard_.

"Ouch! Damn it. Why does everyone want to knock me down today?" I glared up at the idiot only to connect eyes with, not a brick wall, but a guy. A tall, muscular, shaggy chocolate brown haired, blue eyed, with a lopsided grin-guy. (yum)

"Shit, my bad." He says with a chuckle. Even his voice is yum. I wouldn't mind him taking me right here, right now. In front of everyone. He stretches out a hand to me to help me up. "Here, take my hand."

Slowly I put my hand in his. And the second skin met skin, it was like fireworks. I think he felt it too because his gaze flicked to our hands then back to my eyes and his smile faltered for just a slit second, but I saw it. He held on to my hand a beat too long, and his eye contact hadn't been broken from mine yet. It was like everyone around us dropped away. And I got to see what his eye color really was. They were blue with gray flicks. And they were beautiful.

I cleared my throat and slowly (agonizingly slow) took my hand away from his. "Um, thanks for knocking me down, and then helping me up." I started to brush away the dirt from my pants, not looking at him as a blush that, I know, went to my roots took over my face.

"Hey I said my bad." He said.

I glared at him. Fuck it. Fuck my blushing; this guy was seriously pissing me off. "Yea, I heard you say '_my bad_'" I said dripping the words 'my bad' and putting on an attitude as I added air quotes around them. "But guess what, I'm still pissed that you knocked me down. Now if you don't mind I need to find my locker and first period. So… bye." And with that, I walked away before he could even reply.

..

…

..

Nina and I found that we didn't have first period together…

"Class turn to the front for a moment please. This is our new student her name is Willow Fields, and I trust that everyone will help her get settled and help with some of the notes for the past few days." I stood at the front of the class, the teachers' words blurring in and out of my head. I looked out at who was all about to become my new first period English 'buddies' as the teacher, Ms. Tarren, just said. "Ok Willow, you'll be taking the empty seat there."

She pointed a red manicured nail toward an open desk that was to the left of a girl who was glaring daggers at me, to the right of a kid who was snoring (loudly), behind a guy who was checking me out with a sly grin on his face (that made my palm twitch to slap him) and in front of another guy who was doodling in his notebook. I made my way down the narrow isle and slumped into the seat with a sigh setting my backpack on the ground.

The kid to the left of me shot up from his little nap at the sound of my arrival. I didn't pay him any attention until he opened his mouth to speak to me.

"What'd I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing." Is all I said not looking his way and pulling out my nail file, giving my nails a quick shape up before class started.

He tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey can I borrow a pen?"

I opened my mouth to speak to him, and turned towards the kid. But my words were stuck in my throat as I got a good look at him; I felt my anger start to rise again.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." ….. it was the fucking idiot who tried to hit me with his Jeep.. I groaned and slumped back in my chair, covering my face with my hands. _God shoot me now please. Stop being mean to me!_

He tapped me on the shoulder and was about to speak when the teacher interrupted.

"Stilinski!" Ms. Tarren belted out with a no-nonsense voice.

"Ma'am?" He said.

Ms. Tarren smiled sweetly at him (too fucking sweetly if you ask me). "Thank you for volunteering to be Willows partner for today."

"You've got to be kidding me," I shot back. "this kid is a complete idiot… like hell am I going to work with him."

"Willow, watch your mouth please. And you need a partner." Ms. Tarren said with a (too fucking sweet) smile and a small tilt of her head.

_Something is not right with this woman._

"Alright everyone get with your partners!" Ms. Tarren shouted.

I sighed heavily and slumped back into my seat, crossing my arms over my chest.

My partner pulled his desk (obnoxiously) close to mine, "So do you want to write or would like me to?" he asked with a cocky ass smirk.

I muttered how I hated this school already under my breath and took out a pen and a couple pieces of paper. I signed my name at the top and looked over at the guy to close to me.

"Name?" I asked

"Just put Stiles Stilinski." He answered.

"…..oookay.." I said as I wrote his name below mine.

The partner work was to tell all we knew about Shakespeare without looking on the internet. As someone who loved poetry before I had to move out to California this assignment was done quickly. And it turned out that my partner wasn't a complete idiot. He knew enough to help fill up the page. And it turned out he knew a few things that I didn't. When we were finished though he took it as an opportunity to interrogate me.

"So, where are you from?" he asked.

"New York." I said bluntly as I pulled back out my nail file, and started filing away not looking his way.

"I like your hair, is that your natural color?"

"Yes."

"Where did you get the flower pin?"

"My Friend Nina made it for me."

"What are you doing all the way out here in California?"

"Mark got a promotion that sent him here."

"Who's Mark?"

I stopped my filing and glanced over at Stiles looking him over. Ever since my mom died I've had trouble opening up. But something told me Stiles could be trusted. And to be honest? I was starting to get a feeling like I would soon need people I could trust.

I cleared my throat. "Mark is my adoptive father."

I didn't need to go further. Stiles' eyes softened slightly and he nodded slowly towards me. "I see, well Willow, welcome to Beacon Hills High School. If you ever need a tour guide around town, just let me know."

I rolled my eyes and snorted, "Yea, so I can let you _actually_ hit me with your Jeep?"

"I swear I didn't mean it. I wasn't paying attention."

I burst into a laugh, "Yea no shit-Sherlock. Look the next time you decide to run over someone, don't pick me ok? And if you do, I'll take your entire Jeep apart, one piece at a time, during lunch. Got it?"

Just then the bell rang and I used my feet to push his desk away so I could get up. I grabbed my backpack off of the floor, slung it over my shoulder, grabbed my notebook and headed for the door.

Nina and I didn't have any other classes together before lunch either. By the time lunch rolled around I was starving, and Nina had reapplied her lip-gloss. We sat together at a table eating and talking about our day and our classes. But were soon interrupted by Stiles and his friend who was with him this morning, turns out his name is Scott McCall.

"This is my sister Nina, Nina this is the asshole who tried to hit us this morning, Stiles Stilinski." I said with a laugh and an eye roll.

"Nice to meet you, Nina. This is my best friend Scott." Stiles said clapping a hand on his friends shoulder.

Scott said hello and politely asked how our day was going. We all made small chit-chat for a little while until a girl with long brown wavy hair came to the table. I found out her name is Allison, I'm guessing by the way she made puppy love eyes at Scott that she's his girlfriend. Scott and Stiles said goodbye and off they went leaving Nina and I to continue our talk.

"So, did you find out who owns that sick ass car?" I asked with a hint of curiosity in my voice and a slight tilt of my head.

"Ugh.. yes. His name is Jackson, and, unfortunately, he has a girlfriend. A very pretty girlfriend I might add." She said with sad eyes.

"Sucks for you."

"Ehh, its ok…" she said quietly.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing." She answered quickly… _too quickly.._ Just then Stiles walked by our table towards a trash can to throw away his trash and Nina's eyes were on him like white on rice…. _Oh god…_

"Please tell me you don't think he's cute." I groaned.

"Ok I won't tell you."

Just then the bell rang for the next half of the day.

The next two classes went by like nothing. It wasn't until I walked into my last class of the day that I wished I had somehow, that morning, gotten sick.

"Um, excuse me, I'm Willow Fields, can you tell me where I'm going to be sitting please?" I was the first into class (and not by much, the bell had rung almost five minutes ago). I had found the teacher leaning over his desk reading a _comic-book_ of all things…

"Where ever you'd like." He said, not even bothering to look up at me.

"Ok, thanks."

Just as I sat down in a desk at the very back and was about to pull out my phone, a swarm of teenagers came pouring in the door. Laughing, talking, and whispering filled the classroom in less than 2.5 seconds. My phone vibrated in my hands and I looked down to see Nina had texted me.

_Nina – __**'Man I can't wait to go home. Want to get some ice cream after school?' **_her message said.

Me – _**'Sounds like a plan **____**' **_I told her.

As I put my phone back into my purse I looked up to the front of the class waiting for all of the other dumb-ass kids to finish getting to class. As the last of the students came into class my eyes settled on one person in perticular. Tallish, shaggy chocolate brown hair, lean muscled body, lips that scream they want to be kissed… the asshole that knocked me down.

Before I could look away though, his eyes connected with mine and that lop-sided grin spread across his face. Damn, he is so yummy!

Both seats to the sides of me were taken, and so was the one in front of me. But thanks to my _great_ Karma… he was friends with the kid to my left, and asked him if he could sit there. And to my horror the kid said yes, and got up.

"Hey what's up?" he chirped brightly at me.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my nail file again. Thank god the teacher decided to do something. Just as the shaggy-haired kid was about to open his mouth to me again, Mr. Smith got up and started teaching his fucking History class.

About half way through class, as I was taking notes, a piece of paper slid onto my desk under my elbow. I looked to the left of me to see the brown haired boy smirking at me and gesturing for me to read it. I sighed and opened the paper to the note.

'_Hey, I'm Alex.' _His note said. _Green ink…_ I thought. How fitting.

'_Hi, I'm Willow.'_ Is all I replied. He instantly wrote me back. Wow.. I haven't passed notes in class since second grade. It's kind of cute.

'_Wow beautiful name. Sorry about this morning, I wasn't paying attention.'_ He wrote.

'_What is it with you California assholes and not paying attention? Is the salt water finally getting to your brains?_' I wrote. I saw him smile at my witty comeback, and instantly his green pen was on paper.

'_It's probably the sun more than the salt water :P Where are you from?'_

'_New York.'_ I told him.

'_Shweett. Always wanted to go to the Big Apple. So, you wanna hang out sometime and study? History isn't my thing.'_

'_As if I'm any better! I don't know I'll think about it. I just moved here and everything, I'm trying to find a job first.'_ I could see him from the corner of my eye reading over my line. And I saw his smile falter just slightly.

'_Tell you what Willow, you help me in History, and I'll help you find a job.'_ Is what I got back. I do need a job. Hmmmm…..

'_Alright Alex. I'll tell you what. I'll tutor you until I think you won't need it anymore, and you can still help me find a job. How's that?'_

'_Hmm.. you drive a hard bargain Willow. Alright fine.'_

'_Deal __'_

..

…

..

After school Nina and I left to find ice cream. We stumbled upon a not too big, not to small ice cream shop called "Stuff in a Cup". I'm guessing they put stuff… in a cup. Ha-ha

"Hey look, there's a Help Wanted sign taped on the window. Willow you should ask for an application." Nina said as we got out of the car and made our way to the doors.

"I think I will. It's not too far from home or school. And I wouldn't mind eating all the free ice cream I can." Nina and I giggled at that as we went into the small shop full of yummy food.

Just as we entered the doors we were greeted by the smell of backing ice cream cones, the smell of hot chocolate and blue-gray eyes with a lop-sided smile.


End file.
